I Love You, Always Forever
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me... Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon out of the stillness, soft spoken words... I don't know if I'm going to use this in Journey On or not, but if not, then this is an outtake from JO.


**I Love You, Always Forever**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me... Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon out of the stillness, soft spoken words... I don't know if I'm going to use this in_ Journey On _or not, but if not, then this is an outtake from JO. Although it's up to you if I should put this scene in JO. If I do put this in, I'll change it so that it becomes its own chapter. HIGH M!**

**A/N: I get my wisdom teeth removed today at 8:30 a.m., so I don't know if I'll be updating anything or not, depending on how I feel. **

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream_  
_Of light mists of pale amber rose_  
_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_  
_Touching, discovering you_

"Yero!"

He chased after her, never losing sight, even as she ducked into the stable for cover. Silent, he slipped inside, and moved along the edge of the barn, towards the stall where Starburst was. Even from this distance, he could see his wife standing at the stall, stroking the horse's nose.

"You're such a pretty horse. Even prettier than the day I first met you."

In one swift motion, he pounced, grabbing her around the waist, and hoisting her off the ground a couple inches. She squealed, and chuckling, he carried her into the middle of the barn. When he gently set her back on her feet, she turned in his arms, her aquamarine eyes meeting his hazel ones. Gently, she cupped his cheek, before taking his lips with hers, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. They broke apart when thunder shook the ground and lightning split the sky. Elphaba, mesmerized by the rain that now began to pour, didn't notice her husband slip off to Starburst's stall. She only looked up when he touched her shoulder. He was holding Starburst by the reigns, a saddle resting on the beautiful horse.

"Come on. Give me your hand." He held his hand out, and after glancing at it, she placed her hand in his, and he led her to the horse. "Ready Dove?" She nodded, and on the count of three, he lifted her up, and set her in the saddle, before climbing up behind her. Then, he led the horse in a gentle trot out of the stable.

"Yero, what are we doing?"

"We're going to go horseback riding."

She turned to look back at him as they left the stable.

"What? Yero, it's--"

"The perfect night to go horseback riding."

_Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me_  
_Miles of windless summer night air_  
_Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon_  
_Out of the stillness, soft spoken words_  
_Say, say it again_

Once they were outside, he urged the horse into a gallop. The rain- warm and cool at the same time- pelted them like snow. She laughed as they flew over the meadow, his arms loose around her waist. The air was warm, windless; as only summer night air can be. It was warm, a cool heat for a Vinkun summer day, a day that both Elphaba and Fiyero loved; particularly the afternoons- when the stars started to come out, pure white, sparkling like diamonds strewn on rich blue velvet.

The horse moved into a smooth trot as he entered the forest, and Fiyero tightened his grip on Elphaba's waist. When they got to the clearing near the brooke, he stopped the horse, and got down, before helping Elphaba from the saddle. She grabbed the reigns, when Fiyero took them from her hand.

"He won't run off."

She nodded, and he let the reigns fall, before taking her hand. They walked through the woods, feeling the warm summer air brush against their skin as it danced in the trees. Soon, they reached the small brooke, and Fiyero removed his coat and spread it on the ground, before allowing his wife to take a seat. Elphaba quickly spread her cloak next to his coat, and took a seat, as he joined her. They watched the water run, as rain hit it like marbles hitting the stone floor. A smile formed on her pretty face as he pulled her into his arms, and she sighed as she snuggled down in his embrace.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?" She turned to look at him, awaiting his answer. He stared into her eyes, eyes that he'd fallen in love with that night three years ago. Eyes he looked into as they made love, as they talked, danced. Beautiful, aquamarine eyes. As blue as the fictional ocean, and as mysterious as the sky above. Tenderly, he cupped her cheek, searched those aquamarine depths, and nodded softly.

"With all my heart."

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

They continued along, finally making it to the edge of the forest, and into the meadow. Spreading the cloaks under the stars, they curled up in each others' arms, pointing out the constellations. Soon, they tired of constellations, and instead, turned to each other, drinking in the other's kiss. Slowly, it deepened, and languidly, their clothing started to fall. With the last article of clothing falling, was their reserve, and they gave in to their passion. They lay back on the cloth, staring into each others' eyes before fullfilling their desire, and once again, like their wedding night three years earlier, consummated their marriage.

Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her small breasts, his hands running down her sides, over the curves of her thighs, and around her back. As his kisses continued, her heart rate increased, and the familiar tightening in her lower torso began, until she couldn't stand it; the throbbing alone was enough to drive her mad. His lips traced the diamonds on her stomach before moving lower, and gently, he parted her legs, as her fingers tightened in his hair.

When their lips met again, he met her gaze.

"Will you be okay?" She nodded.

"I'll always be okay when I'm in your arms, Yero." She whispered, cradling his face in her hands. Tenderly, lovingly, she brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, and captured him in a kiss. "I'll always be okay with you."

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

He spent several moments staring into her eyes. They never broke contact as slowly, patiently, they became one again, like they had so many times before. He kissed her forehead, and- even as they became slick with sweat and dizzy with passion- met her eyes again, holding her gaze. As their hands raced over skin and hair, he whispered,

"You've got the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." A smile broke out on her face, and she kissed him deeply in response. Their communion was lasting, harmonious. He treated her delicately, making sure her needs were met before his own. As they reached their climax, and later returned to the deep kisses and heart-pounding caresses, she whispered,

"It feels like I'm chocolate, melting under your touch. Oh, Yero...."

It was exotic, wild, passionate, firey. The passion that they normally contained to their room was let loose, allowed to run free, as they defied gravity and became one. Soon, they lay in each others' arms, as the stars overhead watched the lovers relax and sink into contentment. Even after the act, they still felt the magic sparking in the air.

As they lay under the stars, she snuggled close, curling on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. He sighed, satisfied, not only with the way the afternoon was turning out, but also with the knowledge that he could make the woman in his arms quiver with a delicious fire that drove his heart and soul insane. He could bring her to a point at which their souls combined; to a point where they were no longer two people, but one person, whole, one heart.

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_  
_You've got me almost melt away_  
_As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars_  
_Exotic sweetness, a magical time_  
_Say, say it again_

Their cries mingled, a sweet mix of harmony and wild abandonment, as they made love in the meadow, as the rain coated their bodies like oil. Slick with sweat and rainwater, they slid together, fitting perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle. Slowly, they kissed the rainwater off each others' skin, tasting not only the earth, but their love as well. Her hands grasped at his back as he kissed and caressed her breasts, her neck.

And when he fondled her in his arms after, he found himself stroking her thick raven hair. She snuggled close, attempting to burrow as close to her husband as possible, even though nothing- not even reserve- separated them now. His eyes roamed over her form, her arms tucked between their bodies, her head nestled on his chest, just under his chin, right where it belonged.

They lay there under the stars, as noon turned into night, as thoughts of schoolwork and tea, dinner and conversations melted away into the rain. The warm summer air caressed the lovers, and she shivered slightly, before snuggling closer. He pulled the material tighter around them, enjoying the soft massage of the wind on his face. This was what marriage was about. Spending an afternoon with the woman you loved, making sweet, passionate love to her, bringing her to new heights; allowing your souls to defy gravity briefly, as your hearts connected.

He cherished the moments he had her to himself, the evenings, when they lay in bed whispering softly after hours of passionate love making; the mornings when he awoke with her in his arms, the days they curled up together on the sofa in the library, reading or telling stories. He often found himself reflecting on the first year of their marriage, of the argument they'd had not long after she'd come to the Vinkus with him, about how important her place of birth had been to her; of the struggle she'd had, learning his language, and how the simplest phrases or words caused her to go into a tizzy when she didn't get them right, of how she would keep him up at night, sitting up in bed, at the window, or on the floor in front of the fireplace, as she worked on her pronounciation; of how he seemed to swell with pride when she got it right.

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

Elphaba adored the village, and spent most of the time they spent down there wandering the streets, stopping to help a man unloading goods or a girl selecting cloth. And more than once, the girls selling flowers would run up to her and offer a flower, but refuse payment, saying, "A flower for the princess." He loved to watch as his wife interacted with his people, _her _people. He'd watch her stop and kneel down, as she conversed with a little girl, or engaged in conversation with an older gentleman.

But what tugged at his heartstrings the most, was when she stopped to help the urchins, the ones society had forgotten. At first, he and everyone else had discouraged her, but when she'd insisted, with a firm and commanding, "They _need_ us, Yero. They _need_ our help. What _good_ are we going to be as king and queen if we ignore those in our country that have been left to die because they've been let down in life? _No_ good, that's what. And if _that's_ what we're going to be, then we might as well abdicate the throne before we take it."

That simple statement, coupled with the fire in her eyes, had proven that she was a perfect match for him; her compassion for his people, people that had adopted her even with her foreign roots, proved the mark of a queen. That very same day, she'd asked Candle and the staff to start baking bread, and later taken it and handed it out in the village. The act- and the simple command before it- had startled all in the household. _Never,_ had a member of the royal family- _especially_ a Crown Princess- demanded something with the authority of a queen.

Since then, she always handed out bread to those less fortunate, not caring that she was associating with the lowest rung of society. Fiyero had gone up to her one afternoon after she'd finished handing out bread, linked arms with her, and whispered, "You've done well, my sweet. I'm so proud of you, my queen." She'd stopped, breathless, speechless, and thrown herself into his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss in the middle of the street. So wrapped up were they, that the spectical of the prince and princess locked in a passionate embrace caused a crowd to gather. They'd only broken the kiss when a little girl tugged on first Elphaba's skirt and then Fiyero's pants leg, and asked, "Mr. Prince? Do you only kiss princesses?"

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

He'd laughed, knelt down, and whispered, "I only kiss green-skinned Crown Princesses." The little girl had looked crestfallen, when Fiyero stated, "But _all_ girls are princesses. Didn't your father ever tell you that?" The little girl had shaken her head. He smiled softly at her. "Well you are. All girls are. Even if they live in tiny old attics. Even if they dress in rags, even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young. They're still princesses. All of you. Even if they're... green-skinned Govenor's daughters from Munchkinland." He'd looked up at Elphaba then, taken her hand and kissed it, as a smile formed on her pretty face. Then, he'd turned back to the little girl. "And every girl deserves to get kissed by a handsome prince." Then, to the crowd- and Elphaba's- surprise, he'd leaned over and kissed the child's cheek.

The little girl had paled at first, but soon turned pink with embarassment and excitement. She'd bitten her lip in excitement, before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you." The child had whispered it, as the crowd broke into soft laughter. Chuckling softly, he'd hugged her back, before removing her arms from his neck and standing. He'd smiled at her, as Elphaba inserted herself in his arms. "You're welcome, princess." She'd become giddy with excitment, and followed her mother home, crying, "Mother, did you see that? He kissed me!"

He'd turned back to Elphaba, who cupped his chin firmly in her hand, mirth in her aquamarine eyes. "_All_ girls are princesses? I hope you didn't lie to her, Yero." He'd raised an eyebrow, and pulled away. "Why would I lie to her, Dove? She's a child. She deserves to be told that she's a princess, all girls are." She'd sighed, and placed her hands on her small hips. "Not _all_ girls are born or married into royalty, Yero." He'd smirked, taken her hand, and led her down the street. As they linked arms, he'd asked, "Fae, my love, hasn't anyone ever told you that all girls are princesses, no matter their station in life?" She'd looked at him. "Then it's true?" He'd stopped walking and turned to her.

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

Taking her face in his hands, he'd whispered, "You can be anything you want to be, my love, as long as you believe." After kissing her gently, they'd continued on, finally coming to an ice cream parlor. Standing under the awning, his hand on the door, he'd turned back to Elphaba when she asked, "Yero? What do you believe?" He'd sighed, thought a moment, and then pulled open the door. "I believe that you are... and always will be... my princess." Then, he'd leaned in quickly, kissed her, and held the door open for her. "Shall we, princess?" She'd smiled at him, kissed him gently, and entered ahead of him.

By the time they'd gotten home, the whole household knew about Fiyero kissing the little girl; apparently, one of the kitchen maids had been down in the village buying supplies for dinner, and had seen the commotion and kiss. Fiyero and Elphaba had regaled the tale to the whole household that night over dinner, and the staff, king, and queen had found themselves laughing in delight at the child's reaction. When Elphaba told them about what Fiyero had said about princesses, Suqari had sipped his wine, saying,

"He's right, Elphaba. All girls are princesses. They may not be rich, royal, or married to Crown Princes, but they're still princesses. Even former Govenor's daughters." She'd blushed in embarassment, and only looked up when Fiyero took her hand. Chelseqa had watched the two, a smile on her face.

_Say you'll love, love me forever_  
_Never stop, never whatever_  
_Near or far and always and everywhere and everything_

"That was very sweet, what you did today, Fiyero." He'd nodded, and kissed his wife gently. Since then, he'd taken a greater interest in the children living in the village. It wasn't uncommon to see him buying a flower or newspaper, and slipping a few extra coins into the child's hand, always with a "Tell your parents we haven't forgotten them." If the child was an orphan, he and Elphaba would escort them back to the orphanage, and then ask for a quick tour, mentally jotting down notes. They'd then tell his parents about it, and they'd fix it up if it needed fixing, or send food or supplies if it was short.

A year after their marriage, they'd stopped at the orphanage on Lurlinemas eve, knocked on the door, and then fled, hiding across the street, and watching as the owner of the orphanage pulled open the door, to find a full Lurlinemas dinner, enough food to get them through the first weeks of the new year, and gifts for every child and worker sitting on the front step. Hearing the delighted cries of the children, they'd then taken hands and walked nonchalantly by, watching with silent, contained delight at the children, who instantly put two and two together, and hurried to catch up to the young royals, who by then were already gone.

Fiyero and Elphaba had awoken on Lurlinemas Day, gone down to the front parlor, and stopped in surprise, to see the children and staff from the orphanage waiting to thank them. At first, the children had been shocked to see their prince and princess in their nightclothes and robes, but soon had gotten over it. They'd all thanked then, and then Elphaba and Fiyero had asked them to wait while they returned upstairs to get dressed, coming down twenty minutes later, fresh and clean. The children had again thanked them, and exchanging glances, Fiyero and Elphaba had invited them for breakfast- quite a shock to Candle and her staff, to learn that they would be making breakfast not _only_ for the royal family, but also for thirty orphaned children and their caretakers.

_Say you'll love, love me forever_  
_Never stop, never whatever_  
_Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

During breakfast, Fiyero had slipped a small black box on his wife's plate, and she'd opened it at the children's urging, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring, engraved with, _My green angel._ She'd kissed him quickly, and once breakfast was finished, they'd taken the children outside to play in the snow. That afternoon, had shown the children that even though they were royalty, the Crown Prince and Princess were just like everyone else. Since then, it was tradition for the royal family to leave a Lurlinemas feast and gifts on the orphanage doorstep.

Now, he pulled away as she stretched, her aquamarine eyes opening. She pulled away and looked up at him, eyes still filled with sleep.

"Yero." He smiled at her, cupped her cheek, and kissed her gently.

"Sleep well, love?" She nodded, snuggling closer. After several moments, they got dressed, gathered their coats, mounted the horse, and rode back to the stable. Night had fallen, and they'd missed dinner, but knew they could ask Candle for something to take up to their room. After putting Starburst back into his stall, feeding him, and making sure he was warm, they left, Fiyero taking her hand in his and kissing it.

_Say you'll love, love me forever_  
_Never stop, never whatever_  
_Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

They sneaked into the kitchen, and waited. When Candle came in, she asked, "Dinner because you missed it?" They nodded, and shaking her head, she fixed them both plates, set them on a tray with a pot of tea and cups, and handed it to Fiyero. "I want to see this tray empty, you understand?" They nodded, thanked her, and disappeared upstairs, as Candle watched, a smile on her face.

Quickly, they passed the library, only to be caught by Chelseqa.

"About time you two got back." The two had shared sheepish looks.

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

"Sorry Mother, we were out horseback riding, and lost track of time." Fiyero said. It wasn't a total lie. They _had_ been out horseback riding, and they _had_ lost track of time. Just... lost track of time making love. Not that Chelseqa and Suqari needed to know.

"All right. That's fine. Just... don't let your passion go too long." She replied, going back into the library, not before seeing her children's ashen faces. She'd seen both Elphab and Fiyero attempting to fix their clothing as they'd hurried from the stables; plus, they both smelled faintly of rain, wet wool, and sex. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, she and Suqari had done the same thing at their age.

Once they slipped behind their closed bedroom door, they settled down in front of the fire to eat. They spent the time talking and laughing, and once they'd finished, they sat sipping cups of tea, before climbing into bed, fully clothed. Now that they were tucked under the blankets of their bed, they could shake the chill from the bones- or try too. Finally, Fiyero sat up and turned to his wife.

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

"I think I know an easier way to get warm."

"What way?" She asked, joining him. Her glanced at her, before getting up and locking the door. Then, he returned to the bed, reached over, and removed her blouse, his eyes wandering over the swell of her breasts that peeked over her corset. Gently, he brought his lips to the soft flesh, and kissed it, before pulling away and looking up at her. A smile came over her face, and she captured her husband's lips in a loving kiss. His arms went around her, and he pulled her flush against him, before moving his hands to the stays of her corset. As it fell, he pulled her into his lap, before moving her gently to her back on the bed.

Soon, they climbed out of bed, and undressed. Hearts racing, she backed away, bumping into the desk near the window, as he followed. In one swift move, he pulled her close, her hips sliding into place with his, her thigh moving between his. She gasped in delight, before allowing him to gently cup her bottom. And, like on their wedding night, she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, as she captured his lips in hers. Once they made it back to the bed, they let their passion take over once again, before finally laying content in the blankets, bodies nude and slick with sweat.

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_

They shared a gentle kiss, and he whispered,

"I love you, Dove, always forever."

She smiled at him, eyes alight with happiness and contentment.

"Say it again."

_I love you, always forever_  
_Near and far, closer together_  
_Everywhere, I will be with you_  
_Everything, I will do for you_


End file.
